Smile From the Dark
by Sumsang
Summary: Summary : Di tangan kirinya ada selinting tembakau / rokok, lalu ia menaruhnya di mulut. Sambil tangan sebelah kanan merogoh kantung dada di blazernya dan mengeluarkan pematik api. Ia menyeburkan asap rokoknya. Lalu berucap dengan muka bodoh. "Apakah aku nyasar ke bekas penyerangan zombie? ".
1. Chapter 1

**Summary :** Di depan pagar sekolah yang sudah tidak seperti pagar sekolah lainnya.

Berdiri seorang pemuda berambut pirang klimis disisir kebelakang yang berpakaian dengan kaos warna hitam dengan didepannya bertulisan " U can't See me " yang dibalut dengan blazer hitam dan menggunakan celana bahan berwarna hitam yang di gantung aksesoris "rantai".

Di tangan kirinya ada selinting tembakau / rokok, lalu ia menaruhnya di mulut. Sambil tangan sebelah kanan merogoh kantung dada di blazernya dan mengeluarkan pematik api.

Ia menyeburkan asap rokoknya.

Lalu berucap dengan muka bodoh.  
"Apakah aku nyasar ke bekas penyerangan zombie? ".

 **Penulis** : **Sumsang**

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto by Masashi kishimoto dengan sedikit alur **"Crow Zero"**

 **Note** : semua cerita mungkin akan ada yang sama dengan cerita di fanfic yang lain, Tapi saya tidak mengkopi hasil karya orang lain. Ini cerita hasil pemikiran sendiri.

 **Nilai: M**

 **Genre:** Petualangan, Aksi Dan a Little Romance.

 **Little Note :** Salam Saya adalah author Newbie jadi maaf kalau ceritanya kurang menarik. Dan Saya mohon kritik saya jika fanfic ini bagus atau buruk.

Oke tidak usah banyak basa-basi lagi, Enjoy This.

 **Chapter 1 : Perkenalan Para Orang Bodoh**

Konoha Gakuen

Sekolah yang 'khusus' laki-laki yang hampir semua muridnya adalah berandalan yang haus akan pertarungan dan lapar akan adanya peperangan

(Khusus Laki-laki ? Ya benar. mana ada perempuan yang mau sekolah bersama dengan para berandalan)

Di pagi hari di kota konoha tepatnya di sebuah Lorong sekolah yang bahkan lebih pantas disebut dengan gorong-gorong bawah tanah kota konoha, mungkin gorong-gorong konoha lebih baik. Karna lihat saja sampah berserakan, Kran yang biasanya untuk membasuh muka mampet hingga membuat banjir disekitar kran tersebut bahkan ada darah kuku patah, hingga gigi geraham bertaburan di pinggiran lorong tersebut yang di padukan dengan tulisan-tulisan dengan cat tembok, dan pilok yang bertulisan grafiti yang cukup sulit di baca bagi yang tidak mengerti grafiti

terlihat seorang terlihat pemuda tampan yang rambutnya belakangnya seperti bagian belakang tubuh ayam itu atau ya bisa dibilang "Pantat Ayam" dengan wajah terlihat datar tapi menampakan mata yang cukup membuat orang berpikir dua kali untuk mencari masalah dengannya.

Terlihat ia sedang memasuki ruangan yang di jendela tertulis ruang " **II A** ".

Di dalam kelas keadaan bahkan lebih parah daripad lorong tadi hampir tidak terawat atau bahkan tidak pernah dibersihkan selama bertahun-tahun. Meja dan kursi yang patah lantai yang bahkan darah dan rontokan gigi di sekitar lantai lebih banyak dari di lorong tadi Bahkan coretan pilok besar terlihat dibelakang kelas. Lalu ia melangkah pelan ke pojok belakang sebelah kanan kelas dengan muka datar

Di pojok belakang sebelah kiri Ada seorang pemuda berambut yang diikat seperti Nanas yang sedang menelengkupkan kepalanya diatas meja Dan ditengah kelas ada sekumpulan pemuda yang sedang melihat kearah layar laptop yang sedang memutar video adegan tante mia yang sedang mendesah.  
Terlihat dengan jelas raut muka mesum di semua pemuda yang di depan layar tersebut.

" Hei Neji aku mencopy video tersebut boleh? " Lee memohon dengan masih muka mesum.

" Tentu saja Lee, jika kau mau aku akan mencopynya untukmu. Tenang saja kitakan teman, jadi 100 **(1)** Yen saja. " Neji berucap dengan wajah bijaksana yang melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

" Teman gundulmu. Kau mau merasakan pukulan yang diajarkan Guy-sensei **(2)** Hah! Mana ada teman yang meminta imbalan bodoh. " sahut Lee dengan muka sewot.

" Oi, Oi tenang Lee aku hanya bercanda. Baiklah aku akan mencopykannya untukmu asalkan... "

" Asalkan? " Lee menjawab dengan semangat.

" kau mendapatkan nomor ten-ten - Sensei " Neji berucap dengan mata love-love

" Baiklah!" Lee menjawab dengan semangat masa muda.

1 detik

Lee masih dengan wajah semangatnya

2 detik

Neji Tersenyum penuh mesum

3 detik  
otak Lee mulai memproses

4 detik

Otak Lee sudah selesai memproses

5 detik

" Apa-apan syarat itu. " Lee kembali Emosi tetapi kali ini lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Dengan api yang berkobar sebagai latar belakangnya.  
" Buat Apa Nomor Ten-Ten - Sensei? Dan juga apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan kakakku? " sambung Lee Sewot

(Kakak? Ya tentu Saja Ten-Ten-Sensei adalah kakak kandung Lee)

" Oi oi Apakah kau tidak mau memiliki kakak ipar yang tampan dan berkharisma sepertiku? " Neji berucap sambil berpose bak model papan bawah?

" Idih Najis tak Rela aku melepaskan Kakakku kepelukanmu otak yang penuh akan khayalan imajinasi liar. " Sahut Lee dengan muka mau muntah

" Heh apakah kau tidak berpikir bahwa kita mempunyai kesamaan yaitu ..." ucap Neji sambil mengambil napas dalam-dalam

" SAMA-SAMA MENYUKAI DESAHAN KENIKMATAN TANTE MIA ! " Neji Berteriak dengan penuh semangat muda

Bletakk! Bletakk!

" berisik brengsek, aku menonton sampai tidak fokus dengan dialognya " sahut penuh emosi pemuda jabrik oren yang wajahnya di penuhi tindikan

Duagh! Buagh!

Neji memukul dan Lee menendang perut Yahiko secara bersamaan.

" kau yang brengsek ! " ucap Lee dan Neji bersamaan

" hanya orang yang hentai sejati yang mengikuti jalan cerita tersebut bodoh!" ucap Neji murka

" dan lagipula dalam pelajaran Kakashi - Sensei **(3)** tentang perkenalan murid baru tahun lalu saja Kau bahkan seperti orang idiot yang berbicara" sambung Lee

" Bangsat kau Lee. Untukmu Neji Ya aku memang Hentai sejati! " ucap Yahiko dengan wajah penuh Percaya diri.

" Dan Lee kenapa kau masih mengingat kejadian tersebut, lupakan kejadian tersebut atau aku yang akan melupakan kejadian tersebut! " sahut Yahiko dengan penuh emosi

" Hah, Caranya gimana kau bisa membuatku melupakan kejadian tersebut? " ucap Lee dengan wajah bingung

" Kau Ingin mengetahuinya " ujar Yahiko Sambil memperlihatkan Kepalan Tangannya yang terkepal penuh dengan urat kekar kepada Lee

" Hahahahaha, baiklah aku akan melupakannya. " ucap Lee sambil tertawa yang dipaksakan

" sudahlah kalian para keledai bodoh, yang dipikiran kalian hanyalah wanita - wanita dan wanita saja." ucap Shikamaru dengan wajah mengantuk

" oi bangsat kau enak sudah mempunyai wanita Kipas itu " ucap Neji marah

" Sedangkan aku baru memulai kisah cinta yang bahkan aku belum memulai kontak dengannya. " ucap Neji dalam hati dengan susana yang Sedih

" iya apakah kau sudah melakukan "ini Ah... dan itu Uh..." sampai kau merasakan surga bersama-sama? " ucap Yahiko dengan wajah mesum

" B-Bajingan kalian semua ! " ujar Shikamaru gelagapan.

" Apakah kau sudah menerapkan pelajaran Guy-Sensei tentang bertahan lama? Guy-Sensei Maaf aku keduluan oleh pemuda yang tanpa semangat masa muda." ucap Lee sambil menangis lebay.

Buagh! Terlihat Neji memukul perut Lee

" Oi itu Pelajaran Tentang bertahan lama didalam pertarungan Bodoh. " ucap Neji emosi

Broke!

OI APAKAH ADA ORANG DI SINI

" Siapa bajingan itu " ucap seluruh pemuda yang mendengar suara tersebut. Yang didominasi dengan penampilan ala geng, Mafia, hingga anak Geng motor.

Lalu seluruh pemuda yang ada di area sekolah beramai-ramai datang ke Aula sekolah. Kenapa Aula sekolah? Yaps karna teriakan tersebut berasal dari Aula sekolah.

Dipekerjakan!

Pemuda berambut emo yang gaya model "Pantat ayam" atau kita sebut Uchiha **(4)** Sasuke ia tertarik dengan suara teriakan tersebut

"Hm menarik juga " ucapnya sambil menyeringai seperti maniak yang haus pertarungan.

At Aula Sekolah

" Hm, Siapa para orang dungu ini? " ucap pemuda itu kebingungan.

" Hah, Apa katamu brengsek? " ucap emosi murid yang di gaya rambut mohawk

" Oi oi kau masih muda atau sudah tua sih? Apa kau tidak mendengarnya oji-san? Tapi Oji-san kau tidak malu pada cucu mu apa kalau rambut urek-urekan tidak jelas begitu? " ucap pemuda tadi tersenyum dengan mata menyipit. Sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepala.

" Apa katamu! Bajingan kau " teriak Pria Mohawk sambil berlari menuju pemuda tersebut.

" Rasakan Ini brengsek!"  
Pria Mohawk terlihat mencoba memukul kepala pemuda tersebut

Pemuda yang awalnya masih santainya merokok lalu menggigit rokoknya sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya kekanan

Wush! Buagh! Pukulan pemuda tersebut tepat mengenai bagian rahang sebelah kiri

Rusak!

Pria Mohawk tersebut lalu pingsan dan tersungkur dan jatuh tepat di samping pemuda klimis Berdiri

Trreeng! Trreeng! Trreeng!

Bel Masuk Sekolah pun berbunyi Para murid tau bahwa neraka akan dimulai

" Hoh jadi kalian masih di Aula padahal bel masuk sudah berbunyi dari 5 detik yang lalu " suara berat dan dingin yang berasal dari wanita berbadan Sexy yang mempunyai ukuran aset F-Cup yang dibalut blazer guru.

"Kawan-kawan Lari Selamatkan diri kalian" Teriak salah satu murid

Lalu tak sampai 1 detik semua murid-murid membubarkan diri tanpa disuruh dua kali

teriakan demi Teriakan terdengar di sepanjang area sekolah tersebut.

Tetapi masih ada tiga Siswa yang masih yang berada di Aula. Yap dia adalah Pemuda Pirang Klimis yang mulai menyalakan rokok dan Pemuda mohawk yang pingsan disebelahnya dan pemuda emo tadi yang duduk santai di sebuah dahan pohon besar.

(Kenapa ia bisa dengan cepat ke Aula? Karna salah satu dahan besar tersebut dekat dengan jendela kelas " II "A, lalu dengan santainya ia melompat ke ke dahan tersebut dengan santainya lalu duduk memperhatikan dari awal pertarungan singkat tadi.)

" Hoh apakah kamu murid pindahan baru " ucap wanita tadi dengan nada sensual

Pemuda pirang klimis tadi menyemburkan asap rokok

" Hm Yo Salam kenal, dan juga perkenalkan aku adalah Namikaze Naruto " sambung pemuda tadi yang kita kenal bernama naruto

"Namikaze? Apakah ia Namikaze yang membantai klan Yakuza Menjii Empire **(5)** sendirian? Yang bahkan membuat Kuzugami Torao dan Kuzugami Tatsuo **(6)** koma 6 bulan?" ucap Batin Sasuke

" Sekolah ini akan menarik " sambung batin sasuke lalu menyeringai

" Hoh, Namikaze? Yang Namikaze tidak ada di data milikku adanya Uzumaki Naruto. " ucap wanita tadi dengan nada sedikit kebingungan.

"Hm apakah Paman Codet itu merahasiakan identidtasku? " batin Naruto bingung.  
" Yah mungkin saja karena ia tak mau kerepotan nantinya jika ak menggunakan marga ayahku yang Yah cukup 'Elit' di kalangan kelas penjahat" sambung batin Naruto. Lalu ia tersenyum kecil

" Hahaha ya, maksudku Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi aku belum kenal dengan dirimu Hot mama? " ucap Naruto dengan sedikit nada menggoda

" Hmm, sampai saat ini tidak ada berani menggodaku. Kecuali dirimu" ucap wanita tadi dengan nada sedikit 'nakal'  
" Aku Tsunade Senju, Kepala Sekolah dan Guru Kesehatan di sekolah Konoha Gakuen. " ucap Tsunade dengan nada wibawanya  
" Dan bisakah kau mematikan rokoknya? Atau aku yang akan mematikan dirimu. " sambung Tsunade tenang namun background Tsunade nampak aura kelam.

Naruto pun mematikan rokoknya dengan gemetaran di kepala orang yang dimohawk tersebut.

" Wadaw ! " Teriak pemuda mohawk tersebut.

" Waa..." teriak Naruto kaget lalu refleks menendang kepala orang tersebut

Buagh

Lalu suaranya pun tidak terdengar lagi karena ia pingsan kembali

XXXXXX

XXXX

XX

X

XXXX

XXXXXX

 **" Bersambung "**

 **Penjelasan tentang hal diatas**

 **Jika ada tulisan yang didalam tanda ( ) itu berarti penjelasan tentang suatu hal**

 **(1) saya anggap 1 Yen = Rp. 1000  
(2) Guy-Sensei Guru olahraga di Konoha Gakuen  
(3) Kakashi-sensei Guru Bahasa Inggris di Konoha Gakuen  
(4) Uchiha Yaitu Sebuah Klan mafia yang cukup di segani se-Jepang  
(5) Klan yang bahkan pernah hampir berhasil mengambil kekuasaan Kaisar Jepang Dulu. **

**(6) Ketua divisi / Kartu As di klan Manjii Empire**

 **Oke cukup sekian sampai disini jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan lagi silahkan PM saya dan Saran dan kritik sangat di perlukan untuk Newbie seperti saya.** **ありがとう**

 **Dan juga Mohon untuk di Review Ya semuanya** **Dibawah sini** **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary :**

Di depan pagar sekolah yang sudah tidak seperti pagar sekolah lainnya.

Berdiri seorang pemuda berambut pirang klimis disisir kebelakang yang berpakaian dengan kaos warna hitam dengan didepannya bertulisan " U can't See me " yang dibalut dengan blazer hitam dan menggunakan celana bahan berwarna hitam yang di gantung aksesoris "rantai".

Di tangan kirinya ada selinting tembakau / rokok, lalu ia menaruhnya di mulut. Sambil tangan sebelah kanan merogoh kantung dada di blazernya dan mengeluarkan pematik api.

Ia menyeburkan asap rokoknya.

Lalu berucap dengan muka bodoh.  
"Apakah aku nyasar ke bekas penyerangan zombie? ".

 **Author** : Sumsang

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto by Masashi kishimoto dengan sedikit alur **"Crow Zero"**

 **Note** : semua cerita mungkin akan ada yang sama dengan cerita di fanfic yang lain, Tapi saya tidak mengkopi hasil karya orang lain. Ini cerita hasil pemikiran sendiri.

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre :** Adventure, Action And a Little Romance.

 **Little Note :** Salam Saya adalah author Newbie jadi maaf kalau ceritanya kurang menarik. Dan Saya mohon kritik saya jika fanfic ini bagus atau buruk.

Oke tidak usah banyak basa-basi lagi, Enjoy This.

 **Chapter 2 : Selamat berjuang di Konoha Gakuen Bocah tolol!**

 **Konoha Gakuen**

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan sekolah ini. Sekolah yang terus membuat para Malaikat **(1)** kewalahan dengan perilaku para murid disana. Sekolah yang setiap harinya di isi oleh bertarung dan berperang, mendapat tantangan perang dari sekolah lain hampir setiap hari dan murid disana membuat seperti "Daftar Piket" kenapa begitu? Ya karena hanya untuk kesengan para murid disana seperti daftar. Kecuali Para pemegang 10 besar kelas, 10 besar dan para pengikutnya yang wajib ikut serta dalam seluruh perang sekolah.

Menjadi Penantang maupun Tuan Rumah.

Sepanjang Sejarah, Konoha Gakuen dikenal sangat beringas dan sangat susah ditaklukkan. Padahal Para Murid di Konoha Gakuen tidak pernah bisa bersatu. Bahkan setelah Perang sering terjadi perang tambahan di sekolah, karena para pengikut (anak buah dari pemegang 10 besar sekolah). Tidak terima karena Bos mereka kalah dalam taruhan. Karena dalam tradisi di Konoha Gakuen yang tidak mengalahkan para pemimpin sekolah lain pada saat perang terjadi maka wajib traktir semua murid yang hadir dalam perang.

Pernah sekali Konoha gakuen kalah dalam Perang Sekolah, Pada Saat itu Konoha Gakuen Melawan Oto Gakuen, sebelum perang terjadi Pada saat itu Para pemegang gelar 10 sekolah di cari dan di keroyok dengan murid Oto menggunakan pemukul baseball hingga di tabrak mobil bus milik sekolah mereka. Dan rata" semuanya Kristis bahkan ada yang koma selama 5 hari.

Perang pun tak terhindarkan karena Konoha Gakuen ingin membalaskan dendam para 10 besar sekolah, dan menjaga harga diri. Meskipun masih ada pemegang gelar kelas tetapi itu tidak mencukupi. Kekalahan Konoha Gakuen menyebar dari mulut ke mulut hingga ke semua daerah di Jepang.

Para pemegang 10 besar sekolah yang mendengar kekalahan sekolahnya pun emosi dan marah, lalu mereka berkumpul di sekolah tak perduli dengan fisik yang belum terlalu sehat. Para Pemegang 10 besar sekolah mengumpulkan pemegang kelas dan murid konoha Gakuen yang tersisa untuk mengembalikan nama baik Konoha Gakuen.

Serangan balik diluncurkan untuk Oto Gakuen. Perang untuk mengembalikan harga diri Konoha Gakuen. Pemegang 10 besar Sekolah mengamuk pada saat Perang Oto, hingga Para Penguasa di Oto hampir kehilangan nyawanya. Bunyi Sirene Mobil Malaikat Menyelamatkan nyawa penguasa Oto.

Kekalahan Oto Gakuen membuat Nama Konoha Gakuen menjadi lebih ditakuti.

Konoha Gakuen membuat Sejarah baru, Salah Satu sekolah yang melakukan secrangan balik yang cukup singkat Karena seminggu setelah kekalahan, Karena Sekolah lain setelah Kekalahan Perang akan membuat Perang kembali biasanya memakan waktu 6 bulan itu juga waktu yang tercepat Selama belakangan ini. Dan terpecahkan oleh Konoha Gakuen yang hanya seminggu.

Lalu terdengar kabar bahwa Oto di tutup dan di jadikan lahan tempat parkir

 **At Ruangan Kepala Sekolah**

" Namaku Uzumaki Naruto murid pindahan dari Ame Gakuen. " ucap pemuda pirang klimis secara ogah-ogahan

" Dengan alasan apa kau sekolah disini? Apa karena kau ingin mencari lawan yang kuat? Atau karena ingin mendapatkan Tato Yakuza **(2)**? " ucap Tsunade tenang

" Buat apa aku mendapatkan tato yang hanya akan mengotori tubuhku itu? Aku kesini karena harga rokok disini lebih murah daripada di Ame " ucap Naruto tetapi ada sedikit kesedihan yang terpancar di Mata Sapphire

Twitch!

Perempatan siku terlihat di dahi Kepala Sekolah

Wush!

Sebuah vas bunga terlihat melayang kearah muka Naruto

Prang! Buagh!

Pemuda tersebut terlempar dari kursi yang didudukinya.

Pada saat ia melihat kearah Kepala Sekolah tersebut ia seperti melihat sebuah iblis betina yang siap menghancurkan dirinya kapan saja.

Glekk!

" Apakah Ia tidak bisa diajak bercanda sedikit pun? " batin Naruto takut

" Apakah ada Lelucon lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan, Nee~ Naruto-Kun? " ucap Tsunade dengan nada imut namun tidak dengan aura gelap yang di keluarkan oleh Tsunade.

" Hahaha sebenarnya masih banyak Lelucon yang aku punya " ucap Naruto tertawa terpaksa sambil gemetar

" Baiklah. Aku akan mendengarkannya " ucap Tsunade sambil memegang pisau yang cukup besar

" Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda jangan dibawa serius. Dan juga Aku minta Maaf. " ucap Naruto takut

" Baiklah Kali ini kau aku maafkan. Namun jangan berharap di kemudian hari, karena aku akan menyerangmu habis-habisan. " ucap Tsunade 'Nakal' sambil menjilat bibir atasnya secara sensual

" Kau telah membuat pingsan pemuda tadi maka kali ini kau kubiarkan lepas. Kalau tidak khukhukhu kau akan berakhir menjadi 'makan malamku' malam ini" Batin Tsunade nista.

(Pemuda Mohawk tersebut ternyata pemegang gelar " **II B "** dan ia mendapatkan gelar dengan cara yang kotor dan para guru tidak senang dengan itu.)

"Jadi Kau langsung saja kekelas " **II A"** dan jadilah yang terkuat. Dan juga 'tahan lama' dalam menyerang" Ucap Tsunade nakal sambil menjilat atas bibirnya.

" Baiklah, menjadi kuat bukan tujuan utamaku sekolah disini. Tetapi... "

" mencari ayahku lalu aku akan menendang bokongnya. " Sambung Naruto sambil Menyeringai

Disepanjang Lorong sekolah terlihat sangat sepi dan tetapi ia berjalan dengan santainya dan mulai menyalakan rokok.

Tak lama kemudian terlihat didepannya Pintu Besi dengan cat silver yang ternodai oleh darah. Dijendela tertulis " **II A "**

Brak!

Ia membuka pintunya dengan menendang.

" Hai, Para orang dungu. Perkenalkan aku Uzumaki Naruto dan aku akan menghajar kalian semua " Teriak Naruto dengan semangat

" Yah Kukira, Murid barunya Sexy, cantik, dan juga F-cup " Ucap Yahiko Lesu

" Hohoho Kita kedatangan orang baru. Lee tolong Layani dia dengan Semangat masa mudamu " ucap Neji sombong

" Apa maksudmu! Aku masih sangat Normal tau, aku tidak mau kau saja yang melayani dia " Ucap Lee Marah.

TWICH!  
Perempatan Siku Terlihat di dahi Neji

Pletak!  
Neji Menjitak Lee cukup Keras

" Maksudku Layani dia itu 'Menghajarnya' Bodoh! " Ucap Neji Murka

Buagh!  
Lee Membalas dengan memukul perutnya Neji

" jangan menjitakku, Bilang dari tadi Bodoh. Jadi tidak membuat salah paham seperti ini. " Ucap Lee Kesal

" Biar terlihat Keren tolol. Di waktu seperti ini, kata-kata keren untuk membuat kita terlihat keren bodoh, dan para murid disini akan terpesona dengan kita " Ucap Neji Marah

" buat apa keren di sekitar sekolah ini Tolol. Di sekolah ini laki semua. " ucap Lee kesal

" Kau mau mendapatkan salah satu dari sekolah ini? Sebaiknya kau menjauh dariku karena aku masih normal. " sambung Lee dengan ekspresi Jijik

TWICH!  
Perempatan terlihat di dahi Neji

Buagh!  
Neji memukul wajah Lee

" Aku juga masih 100% Normal bodoh. Buktinya aku akan menikah dengan Ten-Ten - Sensei. " Teriak Neji Marah diselingi senyum mesum

Duagh!  
Lee menendang perut Neji

" Sudah kubilang. Aku tidak akan memberikan kakakku kepada orang yang Laknat sepertimu " Teriak Lee kesal

" Bagaimana kita membuat Kesepakatan? " ucap Neji

" Apa kesepakatannya? " ucap Lee penasaran.

" Aku akan mendownload semua video yang kau mau. Dan aku akan membelikanmu Kaos hijau yang sama dengan milik Guy-Sensei Tetapi Kakakmu jadi milikku bagaimana " Neji mencoba membujuk Lee

" Baiklah kita bicarakan dibelakang. Mari ikut aku " ucap Lee tenang dengan aura hitam kelam

Terlihat mereka berdua berjalan kebelakang kelas.

Buagh!

" Memangnya aku akan tergiur dengan bujukkanmu Brengsek " Teriak Lee Marah

Lalu tak lama kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki di Lorong.

" Oh Sial, dia sudah datang. " batin semua murid di kelas.

Kriet!

Pintu kelas terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Pria yang sudah terlihat tua. Karena warna rambutnya yang putih dan muka yang terlihat keriput

" Hm, Oi dia siap...a? " ucap Naruto Cengo Saat Naruto berbalik badan kearah meja dan kursi tidak terlihat satu muridpun

" Oi kau...? " Naruto Cengo yang kedua kalinya karena saat melihat kearah pintu, Pria tadi sudah menghilang.

" Are? Kemana Jii-san tadi? " ucap Naruto Bingung

Ia tak memperdulikan itu dan melangkah dengan pelan menuju ke salah satu kursi sambil merokok.

" Dasar kakek-kakek tidak jelas. Datang tak permisi pulang langsung pergi " gumam Naruto sedikit kesal

Byurrr!

Asap menghilang

Brakk!

Sebuah benda pecah

" Aduh! Siapa yang berani menyiram dan memukulku dengan ember" ucap pemuda itu Murka

Sampai ia berbalik kearah belakang.

Dong!

Entah kenapa suasananya gelam dan mencekam, namun ditengah-tengah kegelapan itu terlihat ada seperti kobaran api yang cukup besar. Cahaya merah mengkilau terlihat buas yang menjanjikan rasa sakit itu sedang menatap pemuda pirang klimis itu

" Berani Sekali kau menampakkan wajahmu dihadapanku " ucap Pria dengan geraman sangar diikuti aura kelam dibelakang wajahnya.

" Ahahaha memangnya kau siapa? " ucap Naruto gemetar

" Oh apakah kau murid baru yang diceritakan para guru itu ya? " ucap Pria itu penarasan sambil mengelus dagunya

" Ya kira-kira seperti itu " ucap Naruto

" Jadi aku akan perkenalkan diriku

Aku adalah Jiraiya seorang pria dengan mudahnya membuat wanita manapun akan jatuh kedalam pelukanku, hohoho " teriak Pria itu dengan tawa mesum

" Hoh, jadi mana buktinya? " ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai

" ahahaha bisakah kita membahas pelajaran hari ini? " ucap Pria itu yang kita tau adalah Jiraiya dengan tawa yang dipaksakan.

" Baiklah semuanya boleh Keluar kalian semua sudah pandai berkamuflase " teriak Jiraiya

Semuanya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ada yang bersembunyi di bawah meja, di dalam tong sampah kelas Bahkan ada yang melayang di jendela

" mengapa semuanya bersembunyi ? Memangnya kau mengajar pelajaran apa? " ucap Naruto bingung

" Saya adalah guru yang mengajar tentang bagaimana caranya mendapatkan informasi dengan memata-matai target yang akan kami dapatkan informasinya. " ucap Jiraiya dengan Nada Wibawanya

" Jadi ini kelas mengintipkan? " ucap Naruto datar

" bukan bodoh! ini kelas tentang memata-matai!" Teriak Jiraiya Marah

" Ya itu bahasa kerennya tapi secara tidak langsung artinya Mengintipkan? " ucap Naruto masih datar

" Kau adalah murid pertama yang menghina pelajaranku ! , ini adalah kelas tentang memata-matai dan cara melarikan diri jika ketahuan oleh musuh " ucap Jiraiya masih marah

" Heh melarikan diri itu mudah lihat ini! "

Wush!

Sebuah putung rokok yang sudah basah di lempar keatas

" apa yang kau? " ucap Jiraiya bingung karena pemuda klimis tadi tidak terlihat

Pletak!

Tiba - tiba Jiraiya jatuh tersungkur kedepan dengan benjolan di kepalanya

Murid yang melihat kejadian itu langsung terkejut karena melihat Jiraiya tersungkur.

" Hahahaha itu baru yang namanya Melarikan diri, karena kabur tanpa melukai lawan itu kurang keren! " ucap Pemuda Klimis itu sambil tertawa

" Bangsat Kau bocah Keparat! " Teriak Jiraiya Murka dengan aura kelam dibelakangnya sambil mengejar Naruto.

" Hei tapi aku masih punya satu lagi rahasia! " Teriak Naruto sambil Berlari

" Ini dia Jurus pamungkasku! " Teriak Naruto bersemangat.

Prang!

Naruto memecahkan jendela kelas dengan cara menabraknya.

Lalu ia meraih salah satu dahan pohon di dekat jendela dan mendarat di bawahnya dengan bersalto 1 X

" Hahahaha Kerenkan, Jurusku orang tua? Dadah Sampai Jumpa " Teriak Naruto dengan mengacungkan jari tengahnya

Naruto berlari kearah tembok besar dibelakang sekolah untuk melarikan diri dari sekolah

" Sepertinya aku mendapatkan Murid yang akan menyatukan Sekolah ini " Batin Jiraiya sambil Menyeringai

 **At Taman Kota**

Pemuda Klimis terlihat tengah menyantai di sebuah bangku taman Kota, dengan di temani sebatang tembakau / Rokok dan Sekaleng soda.

" Hahaha untungnya aku hebat dalam memilih Jurus " Gumam Naruto sambil Tertawa bahagia

" Permisi Pemuda-San bolehkah aku duduk di sini? "

Suara Lembut Perempuan terdengar jelas di telinga Naruto

" Ah Y-ya Si-silahkan. " ucap Naruto Gugup lalu sedikit menggeserkan posisi duduknya

Gadis Yang mempunyai gaya rambut Ponytail yang berwarna Dark Blue dan masih menggunakan seragam sekolah tingkat atas

" Terima Kasih. " ucap Perempuan itu

Lalu Ia duduk di sebelah Naruto

Ia penasaran dengan wajah Pemuda Klimis di sampingnya.

" Ano Ruto-Chan? " gumam Pelan Gadis itu

" Hei kenapa kau tau Nama masa kecilku? " ucap Naruto Bingung

" jadi benar dia Ruto-chan? Bahagianya aku " batin Perempuan itu sambil senyum

 **XXXXX  
XXXX  
XXX  
XX  
X  
** **XX  
** **XXX  
** **XXXX  
** **XXXXX**

 **"Bersambung"**

 **(1) Malaikat dalam Fic ini artinya adalah polisi dan juga para antek-anteknya jadi bukan malaikat sesungguhnya**

 **(2) Tato Yakuza itu diibaratkan seperti Pangkat dalam Kemiliteran , jadi Para Yakuza yang memiliki tato yang bergambar Naga atau Harimau itu tandanya ia seorang Jendral / Komandan besar**

 **Little Note :**

 **Apakah Gaya penulisan saya membaik atau memburuk? Tolong review atau PM jika buruk  
dan juga kalau ingin menambahkan ide untuk memajukan Fic ini silahkan malah saya sangat berterima kasih sebesar-besarnya **

**Dan juga Arigatou jika sudah membaca Fic ini**

 **Balasan Riview**

 **8Blue**

 **"Oke Terima Kasih sudah membaca dan Meriview Fic tidak jelas ini =)"**

 **Kazuya Hatake**

 **"Oke akan Saya Usahakan."**

 **KidsNo TERROR13**

 **"Ini Sudah lanjut"**

 **Faisal771**

 **"Hmm Saya kurang ahli dalam membuat seperti itu tapi jika bisa memberikan masukan boleh PM saya nanti saya akan pertimbangkannya untuk dipublish"**

 **maulana59**

 **" Ia saya hanya meminjamkan sebentar saja dan anda ternyata tau ya hahaha. "**

 **LucasGears**

 **" Terima Kasih Bro. "**

 **Nick00**

 **" tidak lama lagi akan muncul. So waiting And read This fict =D "**

 **danielkeanumadegani**

 **" Paling lama sebulan kalau tidak saya tidak sibuk "**

 **Arasi**

 **" Pasti, karena Prajurit perang tidak hanya perangkan? Ia pasti ingin memiliki pendamping"**

 **Guest**

 **" Ini udah Lanjut Terima Kasih sudah membaca Fict ini "**

 **Sederhana**

 **" Tergantung kalau kau mau membuat ide ceritanya saya akan mempertimbangkan akan mempublishnya. Karena saya tidah ahli dalam membuat hal-hal seperti itu "**

 **Dan Juga terus menunggu Kelanjutan Cerita ini Ya! Sampai Jumpa Chapter depan dan juga Arigatou**


End file.
